Maybe, it's the best for us
by Keylovemelt
Summary: "Yah, apa boleh buat. Sudah konsekwensinya bukan?"/'Ugh kami sama! Tamatlah riwayatku'/"Waktu untuk bercinta habis, saatnya pulang herbivore"/Yah, rupanya menambah pengganggu tak buruk juga. sequel of both you and me know. Abal-abal. Maaf update lama. sasunaru, sakuino,BL,GL(?) DLDR mohon bantuannya...


Hwaaa~ kenapa pada mau sekuel~ saya kan jadi merasa bersalah karena berniat nggak updet sekuelnya #dibantai. Yah, tapi makasih buat yang udah ngereview maupun nge fav cerita sebelumnya:

**Gekikara greenilicious, nukoi reitsuya, Uzu Seichi,  
Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel, bunnygirl, nasusay.**

Dan lagi untuk bunnygirl-san yang nggak login, jujur, anda orang yang paling buat saya merasa bersalah jika nggak updet sekuel ini, karena saya nggak bisa pm anda… tapi makasih karena udah review^^

Ne~ne~ ini sekuel 'Both You and Me Know' yang kalian minta. Alasan saya nggak updet itu sebenarnya karena saya pikir sekuelnya bakal multichap…. Saya nggak bakat bikin multichap*lebih tepatnya takut nggak bisa nglanjutin*.

Yah, tapi tenang, ini oneshoot. Karena cerita ini merupakan sekuel versi 2, dari versi 1 yang saya rombak habis habisan. Berterimakasihlah pada author **kurobaranodarkysakurai **yang sempat jadi inspirasi saya –walaupun orangnya aja nggak tahu-

Maaf kalo nggak sesuai harapan.

Gomen… karena baru update sekarang… *ngumpet*

Enjoy~

**Maybe, it's the best for us.**

.

.

**Disclaimer :Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto.**

**KHR©Amano Akira**

**Pairing(s) :SasuNaru, SakuIno, SasuIno(?), NaruSaku(?)**

**Warnings :OOC, Typo(Udah diperiksa moga2 nggak ada), Abal, shounen ai/BL/Yaoi, Shoujo ai/Yuri, straight slash nyampur, sedikit crossover dengan KHR, tidak memenuhi EYD, Aneh, Author labil.**

**Dan yang paling penting**

**DON't LIKE DON't READ**

.

.

.

.

**Italy**

Dor! Dor! Dor!

Suara tembakan menggema di udara. Aroma bubuk mesiu menguar ke mana-mana, menandakan bahwa daerah di sekitar sini merupakan zona berbahaya. Zona yang tidak boleh di lewati sembarang orang. Sekali kau melanggar batasnya melayanglah nyawamu. Kecuali kau mempunyai nyawa yang takkan habis, karena dijamin, orang-orang yang kini sedang baku tembak kini pasti tak akan segan-segan membunuhmu berkali-kali.

Drap. Drap. Drap. Drap.

Terdengar suara langkah orang berlari. Temponya kedengaran sangat rapat dan tak beraturan, menandakan kalau yang lari tidak hanya satu. Dan hal itu terbukti, karena dari kejauhan terlihat seorang bersurai pirang spike sedang berlari dan dengan cekatan menghindari tembakan-tembakan yang terlontar dari ketiga pria berjas hitam di belakangnya. Jarak mereka tak cukup jauh, juga tak cukup dekat, sehingga membuat ketiga pria tadi cukup kewalahan menghadapi kelincahan si pemuda spike itu.

DorDorDor!

Ketiga pria itu melontarkan tembakan hampir bersamaan. Membuat pemuda pirang tadi agak itu dapat diatasi sebelum-

Dor!

Salah seorang diantara pria tadi kembali menembakkan pelurunya dan tembus mengenai bahu kiri pemuda pirang tadi. Yah, cukup beruntung karena hanya mengenai bahu kirinya, karena jika terlambat menghindar sedikit saja jantung pemuda itu akan jadi tempat bersarangnya peluru tadi.

"Ukh"

Pemuda pirang itu memegangi pundaknya yang terasa ngilu. Merasa tiga orang tadi semakin mendekat, ia mempercepat larinya. Walaupun agak sedikit sulit karena sambil menahan rasa ngilu yang amat sangat di bahunya.

Setelah beberapa saat berlari ia melihat sebuah tikungan besar menghadang di depanya.

Dan slap! Pemuda itu dengan sangat cekatan berbelok ke arah kiri. Namun sepertinya ia sedang tidak beruntung, karena di penghujung gang itu terlihat banyak patroli polisi yang sedang berjaga.

"Cih, sialan" mengumpat pelan, pemuda itu mulai berfikir bagaimana caranya untuk lolos dari kejaran orang-orang itu tanpa melewati barisan polisi di depan sana.

Dan di tengah kebingungannya itu tiba-tiba…

Gang! Ia melihat sebuah gang. Mungkin Kami-sama masih belum ingin mencabut nyawanya kali ini.

Slap! Dengan cepat ia berbelok ke gang tadi.

Deg!

"Oh Shit!"

Kenapa ini? Kenapa dari semua jalan yang dilewatinya harus jalan ini yang buntu?

Drap. Drap. Drap.

"Cih!" pemuda itu berdecih karena rupanya sudah terlambat untuk berbalik kembali ke jalan utama. Ia mendongak ke atas. Berfikir mungkin ada jalan keluar. Namun ternyata yang didapatinya hanyalah tembok-tembok besar yang menjulang tinggi. Mustahil ia bisa memanjat ke sana.

"Arrrgh"

Pemuda itu merenggut rambutnya kasar. Frustasi. Bagaimana ini? Apa ini akhir hayatnya? Padahal baru kali ini ia mendapat misi besar seperti ini dari bos nya. Yah, mungkin ini salahnya karena sempat ceroboh tadi sehingga pistol miliknya terjatuh di jalan saat awal baku tembak. Tapi…Agh! Setidaknya jika ia harus mati maka misinya harus berhasil.

Dirogohnya kantung celananya dikeluarkannya sebuah chip kecil menyerupai kartu memori dan sebuah handphone yang ia yakini adalah miliknya. Dibukanya casing hand phone tadi dengan cekatan dan mengeluarkan kartu memori yang ada di dalam hp itu. Menggantinya dengan chip yang ia pegang tadi. Kemudian kembali memasang casing tadi pada tempatnya. Selanjutnya ia tinggal menyembunyikan handphone yang ia pegang. Dan Lucky! Karena di situ ada tempat sampah yang cukup meyakinkan untuk menyembunyikan benda tadi.

Drap. Drap

Terlihat ketiga orang itu sudah berada di mulut gang tempat pemuda pirang tadi berada. Bersiap-siap menembak pemuda itu lagi. Tapi pemuda itu keburu mencegahnya.

"Ow…. Ow…. Tunggu! Tahan tembakan kalian, kalian menginginkan chip ini bukan?"

Ketiga pria di depan pemuda itu menyeringai. Rupanya mereka berfikir kalau pemuda pirang tadi menyerah. Percuma saja karena menyerah ataupun tidak ia akan tetap mati. Lebih baik tembak saja dan ambil chipnya.

"Oke… aku tahu apapun yang kalian pikirkan, tapi kalian tahu? percaya atau tidak kita sama-sama dalam keadaan genting."

Ketiga pria tadi mengerenyitkan dahi. Apa maksudnya? Ah, mungkin itu hanya siasat pemuda itu untuk kabur. Cih! Mereka tak akan tertipu hanya dengan trik murahan seperti itu.

Pemuda pirang tadi semakin panik melihat ketiga pria didepannya tak termakan omongannya. Oh! Sungguh demi apapun ia tak ingin mati sekarang.

'Klek

Pistol pun dikokang.

'Ugh kami sama! Tamatlah riwayatku!'

Dor. Dor. Dor.

.

.

.

Ketiga pria di depannya ambruk seketika.

.

.

"Cih, sudah kuduga. Kau tidak berguna herbivore!"

Terlihat seorang pemuda bersurai hitam muncul dari arah mulut gang. Air mukanya mengeras, menandakan kalau saat ini ia sedang dalam mood yang tak baik.

"Syu-Syukurlah kau datang tepat wak-"

'klek

Eh?

Pemuda pirang itu menatap lelaki bersurai hitam di depannya terkejut. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Bukankah mereka kawan?

"T-tunggu… kenapa kau mau menembakku juga? Bukankah kita satu kelompok?"

"Tingkahmu yang rela menukarkan kepercayaan atasan demi nyawamu sendiri itu membuatku MUAK!"

Pemuda pirang itu terbelalak mendengarnya. Itu salah paham!

"Tunggu ini tak seperti yang-"

.

'bugh

"Ukh" si surai hitam tadi memegangi tengkuknya yang terasa amat nyeri akibat pukulan tiba-tiba dari belakangnya. Untunglah ia cukup terlatih sehingga ia tidak pingsan saat ini. Ck! Siapapun yang memukulnya saat ini akan ia gigit sampai mati! Sungguh! Segera ia berbalik dan mendapati seorang pemuda bersurai raven, berkulit pucat, beriris onyx sedang menatapnya tajam.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" Teriak pemuda yang diserang tadi.

"Bukankah pertanyaan itu lebih cocok untuk mu huh? Apa yang kau lakukan?-

Mencoba membunuh teman sendiri eh?" balas pemuda onyx tadi dingin.

"Cih, aku hanya mencoba menghukum pengkhianat pirang ini"

"Maksudmu?"

"Asal kau tahu saja, kekasih tercintamu ini tadi hampir saja menukar barang penting yang sudah susah payah kita rebut hanya demi nyawanya sendiri. Kau tahu sendiri kan aturan mainnya? Pengkhianat harus di bunuh!"

Pemuda bersurai hitam tadi hanya menyeringai melihat tak ada balasan dari pemuda onyx.

"See? Yang ku ka-

"T-Tunggu" si pirang menginterupsi.

"I-ni tidak seperti yang kalian pikirkan. Tadi aku terdesak dan-"

"Penjelasan pengkhianat tidak di perlukan!" potong si surai hitam cepat. Tangannya sudah tak sabar untuk menghabisi nyawa si pirang di depannya ini. Baginya, pengkhianatan merupakan dosa terbesar di dunia ini. Dan dosa besar harus di tebus dengan nyawa.

"Tahan. Biarkan Naruto melanjutkan. Aku kenal dia melebihimu, dan aku yakin dia bukan orang seperti itu."

"Cih"

Si pirang yang dipanggil Naruto tadi pun mulai melanjutkan ceritanya.

"K-karena terdesak, aku menukar chip tadi dengan kartu memory ku dan membuangnya ke t-tong sampah itu bersama hand phone ku." Ujar Naruto agak terbata.

Masih dengan tatapan yang menyelidik, si surai hitam tadi melangkahkan kakinya mendekati tong sampah yang ditunjuk Naruto. Dan benar saja di temukannya hp seperti yang dikatakan si pirang tadi.

"Ck" pemuda bersurai hitam tadi berdecak pelan. Mengetahui kalau dirinya salah paham.

"Kali ini kau selamat herbivore."

Dan pemuda bersurai hitam tadi pun melenggang pergi meninggalkan kedua pemuda lainnya di gang buntu itu.

.

.

"Sasuke… terima kasih"

Si pirang menatap pemuda penyelamatnya tadi. Uchiha Sasuke. Yang notabene adalah kekasih sekaligus suaminya. Yah, mereka kini telah menjadi pasangan suami-suami yang tidak sah. Karena perkawinan sejenis belum di legalkan di negara yang kini mereka tempati. Toh, apapun itu mereka tidak peduli. Kehidupan mereka yang sekarang ini pun sudah cukup bahagia –bagi mereka-

"Tak perlu. Kau tentunya tahu bagaimana perasaan ku tadi bukan?"

"Yeah, aku minta maaf"

"Hn"

"Hei, aku kan sudah minta maaf! Setidaknya tersenyumlah sedikit untukku"

Naruto menggembungkan pipinya, membuang mukanya dari hadapan Sasuke.

Sementara Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil dan mengacak surai pirang itu. Membatin betapa manisnya kekasihnya ini.

"Pekerjaan seperti ini tak bagus buat jantungku" ujar Sasuke pelan.

Kepala Naruto mendongak ke atas. Ia hanya tersenyum kecil membalas senyum Sasuke.

"Yah, apa boleh buat. Sudah konsekwensinya bukan?"

Naruto terkikik pelan karena perkataannya sendiri. Ini memang jalannya. Apapun yang terjadi kedepannya mereka siap menghadapinya. Ya. Apapun yang terjadi.

"Dobe. Kemari, mendekat sebentar"

"Hm?"

Naruto menurut. Berjalan mendekat ke arah Sasuke. Walaupun ia bingung dengan maksud kekasihnya menyuruh begitu.

"Ada ap-

Chu~

Sasuke mengecup bibir Naruto. Hanya sekilas. Namun cukup untuk bisa membuat pipi Naruto dihiasi semburat pink tipis.

"Cih. Teme. Kau menyebalkan"

"Kau manis"

"Terserah"

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sasuke. Salah tingkah karena sempat dicium tadi.

Melihat hal itu muncul niat Sasuke untuk mengecup bibir kekasihnya lagi.

Mengelus lembut pipi kekasih pirangnya, Sasuke mengarahkan wajah Naruto mendekati wajahnya. Mempersempit jarak mereka. Hingga mereka dapat merasakan hembusan nafas masing-masing.

Naruto memejamkan matanya. Bersiap menerima kecupan dari Sasuke lagi sebelum,

"Waktu untuk bercinta habis, saatnya pulang herbivore"

"Wah, benar-benar pasangan yang Extreeeme!"

"Jemputan sudah datang kesesese"

Datanglah pengganggu entah dari mana. Apa boleh buat, menjadi mafia membuat mereka turut menambah teman baru. Dan menambah teman baru artinya menambah pengganggu baru.

Sasuke mendengus sebentar, kemudian menggandeng tangan Naruto. Dan setelahnya mengecup singkat pipi kekasihnya sebelum ikut menyusul kawan-kawan mereka.

.

.

"Ukh, aku baru ingat bahuku terkena peluru"

Naruto meringis pelan memegangi bahunya.

.

Seketika tawa meledak dari kelompok mafia yang baru menyelesaikan misinya itu. Yah, rupanya menambah pengganggu tak buruk juga.

Lagipula bagaimanapun hasilnya….

Ini jalan yang mereka pilih-

Dan apapun yang terjadi nanti mereka yakin itulah yang terbaik untuk mereka. Selama mereka bersama tak ada yang perlu ditakutkan bukan?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Japan**

Di sebuah kedai yang terlihat sepi, nampak dua orang gadis duduk beriringan. Yang satu bersurai cherry blossom, beriris emerald, dan yang satu lagi bersurai pirang pucat dan beriris aquamarine. Mereka tampak sedang membincangkan sesuatu.

"Kau ingat, ini sudah satu bulan mereka pergi"

"Ya, satu bulan"

Si pirang menyenderkan kepalanya ke bahu gadis bersurai cherry blossom tadi. Menutup matanya. Menyembunyikan aquamarine miliknya, yang tadi sempat memancarkan rasa antara kecewa, sedih, rindu.

"Rasanya rindu juga, ya?"

"Hm"

"Ino-pig, setelah ditinggal Sasuke kau nampak semakin mirip dengannya kau tahu?" si cherry tadi mendelik tajam pada si pirang yang ia panggil Ino. Kelihatan sekali kalau dia kesal.

"Mungkin"

"Hei! Bisakah kau bicara lebih panjang. Sebagai informasi saja, aku bukan radio rusak kau tahu?"

"Hm"

"Ino! Hentikan bersikap seperti Sasuke, kau semakin membuatku muak!"

"Sakura, jangan berkata seolah-olah kau tidak bertingkah seperti Naruto. Kau semakin cerewet kau tahu?"

Mereka sama-sama terdiam setelahnya. Kedua gadis yang diketahui bernama Ino dan Sakura ingat betul pembicaraan ini. Di kedai yang sama. Tempat duduk yang sama. Mereka pernah berdebat tentang orang yang bernama Sasuke dan Naruto sebelumnya.

"Aku merindukannya"

"Aku juga"

.

.

"Kira-kira bagaimana keadaan mereka sekarang? Apa mereka bahagia?" Sakura bertanya ambigú. Manik emeraldnya menerawang. Agak berkaca-kaca.

"Aku tak peduli. Memang aku merindukannya, tapi sungguh demi apapun yang kupedulikan saat ini adalah kita"

Sakura terdiam.

Ino terdiam. Semakin merapatkan jarak duduknya dengan Sakura. Terlihat setetes air mata meluncur melewati pipinya.

Mereka memang sakit hati.

Tapi mereka tak akan bisa marah. Karena pada kenyataannya kedua orang itulah yang paling menderita. Bukan mereka!

Mereka tahu sejak awal, tapi mereka tetap bertindak egois sesuka mereka dengan pura-pura tak tahu. Sungguh mereka menyesal sekarang. Karena kalau mereka merelakan kedua orang itu lebih awal, rasanya pasti tak akan sesakit ini.

Rasa terjatuh pada saat awal start lomba lari pasti berbeda saat terjatuh saat kau hampir mencapai garis finish.

Karena jika kau kalah, pastilah lebih sakit ketika kau terjatuh saat hampir mencapai garis finish.

"Yah, yang penting sekarang itu kita bukan?"

"Kau benar, kitalah yang paling penting saat ini."

"Aku mencintaimu Ino"

"Hm, kau tahu jawabannya"

"Ayolah, apa salahnya menjawab pernyataan cinta dariku!"

"Baiklah… baiklah… Aku juga mencintaimu Sakura, puas?"

"Sangaaat puas"

Mereka berdua saling melemparkan senyum setelahnya. Untuk saat ini, tetap begini saja tak ada salahnya.

Mungkin ini yang terbaik bagi mereka.

Semoga.

.

.

.

.

**END**

Hyak! Gimana sekuel vers 2 nya? Saya tahu ini masih abal. Jelek lagi.

Mungkin versi 1 akan saya updet nanti. Mungkin juga nggak.

Bagi yang Tanya kemana tonfa Hibari, saya nggak bisa jawab. Karena saya bingung mau naro tonfa itu di mana.

Untuk chara Katekyo Hitman Reborn di atas memang sengaja saya samarkan supaya nggak lebih terlihat seperti crossover.

Dan yng paling penting…

Barang kali ada kesalahan tolong di benerin. Mohon kritik dan saran yang membangun.

Sekian.


End file.
